All Sanity Lost
by Hyul
Summary: Meaningless drabbles that I just wrote... I plead insanity.
1. The Skirt

All Sanity Lost 

Warnings: I wrote this... so it may hold some mentally unstable content (quick drabble... all the more dangerous.) Not so great writing skills.

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
-Hyul-

* * *

Normally Edward would have been wide eyed and wondering just when the world had decided to collapse and leave Roy Mustang clutching his stomach in hysterics, but now he just glared. Of course the normally stoic man found this funny (Sadistic bastard!). The now-Fuhrer kept laughing, and didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon. So Ed reached over to strangle him, only to trip over his own feet, causing another round of laughter.  
  
"Why, Fullmetal, I couldn't have thought of a better present myself!" the Fuhrer said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me I must get my camera."  
  
"You get back here! This is all _your_ fault!!!!!!!" Edward declared, trying to untangle himself from the carpet.  
  
"Oh?" Roy raised a single eyebrow as he continued his trek toward his camera.  
  
Today had been a day of great significance to Roy, today was the day he had officially become Fuhrer. everyone associated with the military had come in full uniform—including state alchemists—and Edward being the only state alchemist who had yet to be fitted into a uniform, had to get one. So he had sent his height (which Al had to secretly change to match his actual size.) to the tailor. The Fullmetal alchemist's height had not improved at all, in fact he had not physically aged at all.  
  
The woman assigned to make Ed's uniform (and all the other tailors that had) had yet to make such a small fit. So she had stared at the numbers in her hand blankly, wondering just who was to wear the thing.  
  
And now, on the evening of the big day, stood Ed, blushing in Roy's office, after a long and exhausting day full of unwanted attention, He being the first to try the new military attire, had come to Roy's new office to rest. A _HUGE_ mistake.  
  
Finally after the shutter of Roy's camera clicked, the Elric exploded.  
  
"_WOULD IT BE SO HARD TO WRITE A SINGLE '**M**' NEXT TO MY SIZES BEFORE SENDING IT TO THE TAILOR'S?!!!!!!!!!!! AND THIS RESULT CAME COMPLETELY FROM YOUR PERVERTEDNESS!!!!!!!_" He screamed, glaring daggers in turns toward Roy, and then toward his own, newly acquired mini-skirt.

* * *

AN: Got this idea after getting my uniform .... I got the male's uniform... (hysterical sobbing) Imagine how surprised my friends were when I walked in... when they were dressing... good thing it was temporary... they immediately assumed I was a guy after seeing my height... Geez doesn't my name say something? It's cuz they only ask for your height.... SOB!


	2. Excitement

Er... It's an AU, slight EdxWinry and it would be nice if you would review... heh even flames are welcome (desperate)

* * *

Ed had done it, and he had survived. Ed had lived through one of the greatest hardships that man had yet come to face. Yes, Edward Elric had asked _Winry Rockbell_ to the prom, and he had lived to tell the tale... To his brother to be specific.

"Yeah, so I walked up to her and asked, _'do you want to go to the prom with me?' _(A lie. It took him exactly 7 minutes and 34.78 seconds to stop stuttering.) and she said _'yes.'_... uhuh that's how it went." After a slight pause he added "Yup, not that I would care about how she would answer." Ed said trying to emphasize his nonchalance for such 'idiotic-school-event'.

"Brother, it's completely fine to be excited." Al said in a slightly bored tone, flinging his arms for momentum as he swung up the tree branch to grab another apple. It was a perfectly fine day and the Elric brothers were spending it at the apple tree, Al was upon a sturdy branch while his older brother was sprawled under the tree catching the apples that Al threw him... as he continued his story of triumph in the matters of... of...(certainly not romance)... social bonding... And of course Al had to remind him that it was perfectly normal to be excited (every three minutes.).

Finally the older Elric admitted that he was indeed (kinda) excited.

"But I feel kinda stupid cuz Winry probably doesn't even give a shit, you know?" Though Al was relieved that the monotonous part of the conversation was over, he couldn't agree with his brother more about that little bit, he was quite glad he didn't have this problem with Rose.

* * *

"HE-ASKED-ME-HE-ASKED-ME-HE-ASKED-ME-HE-ASKED-ME-HE-ASKED-ME-HE-ASKED-ME-HE-ASKED-ME-HE-ASKED-ME-HE-ASKED-ME-HE-ASKED-ME-HE-ASKED-ME-HE-ASKED-ME-HE-ASKED-ME-HE-ASKED-ME-HE-ASKED-ME!!!!!!!!!" Winry was bouncing across her bedroom floor waving her arms hysterically as she confided her story to Scieszka. 

Scieszka sighed.

* * *

AN: I am crazy? Deluded? Dunno? 


End file.
